


He smiled before death.

by TemperateWriting



Series: Tales of the SMP, retelling. [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: & Ranbob, Aka the author will make you cry over fishermen that have less plot importance than Hbomb, Angst, Benjamin - Freeform, But they're playing their "Lost city of Mizu characters", Character Death, Charles - Freeform, Cletus - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gen, Isaac - Freeform, Lost City of Mizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting
Summary: The freakishly tall being. His eyes just.. Stared. He didn’t even finish his prey.. (Was that all him and his friends were? Mere prey, a game, some fun?)The figure stood for everything bad it evil, Charles decided with as much rage as his draining body could muster.---Why are these characters so interesting? I'll never see them again, its not fair. (Damnit Karl)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tales of the SMP, retelling. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	He smiled before death.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely had no clue how to tag the characters, I hope this works
> 
> Anyways spoilers for the Tales of the SMP stream.

Pooling.   
Pools, a word so often described with water-

Underwater. The kelp swirled above, fins dancing in and out of currents. Little natural sun complemented the artificial light down in the fake grass he laid in.

The blood was pooling, and Charles couldn’t do anything about it. It was pooling- oh god, he was _dying._ Not just him, but Isaac too. 

_”One cast out, yeah?” the ginger confirmed at the docks he called home. Benjamin nodded sweetly.  
  
“One cast out, we’ll see who can catch the biggest fish!”   
  
There was a snicker from Cletus, who dragged down his goggles and pulled up his scarf. “You fuckers are on!” _

  
  
One cast. It's like how Benjamin had one attempt, how Cletus- hell, all of them, had one life. 

His was visibly draining in the form of crimson blood. Isaac’s strangled breathes shook his already frail body.

_Isaac won that friendly competition. Isaac won more often than not, it seemed. Benjamin played it off as luck when Cletus got upset. Charles was never too certain, perhaps it was a skill, or a third sense of just.. Knowing._

_He knew where the currents swept just at a quick glance, where the largest fish in the ocean swam, when a storm was rolling in._

_That was fine, though. It made Charles’ few wins even better. Most of those being speed, an odd trait for somebody’s life who revolved around the water._

_Even with the predicted win, all four boys cooked up what they did catch. It was just the four of them, even back in the village, before they moved out. They had to take care of eachother- it was all they had. A reel and some bait only lasted one man so long._

_The smell of campfire was strong, as they all bit into their seafood._

_“Remember when Charles thought that a random dolphin was a shark?” Cletus blurted out suddenly. Laughter erupted with that memory, from all four. Even Charles, who remembered that day far too clearly._

_The four of them were laughing, with the seabreeze pulling on their hair._

The breeze. It was so stagnant, there seemed to be no air flow..

Not enough air reaching his lungs.

And then there was that god-awful tall figure, skin patched black and white. His dapper suit, the charming glasses, tired eyes.. It was all so fake, like the ground he laid on. 

The freakishly tall being. His eyes just.. Stared. He didn’t even finish his prey.. (Was that all him and his friends were? Mere prey, a game, some _f_ _un_?)

The figure stood for everything bad it evil, Charles decided with as much rage as his draining body could muster. 

_The storm was bad. Isaac had warned them, but with the wind whipping around the house still made him extremely nervous, it was only a shack built into a hill, after all._

_With the shudders closed and the lack of electricity on the small island, they resorted to candle and torch light._

_“Well, its not the worse storm-” Isaac started,_

But Charles never got to recall the rest. His blurring, darkening vision was far too concerning. He was going to die, underwater, forgotten. 

Lazily, his eyes rolled over to Isaac, who also seemed to be struggling to hold onto anything he had left. 

His voice hoarse and weak, Charles couldn’t help but to say one last good-bye. 

“Thanks for the memories, Isaac.”

His friend smiled before meeting death, but Charles never got to see.

**Author's Note:**

> stupid ranbob the c!Dream kinne /j /lh


End file.
